What is Love?
by i-heart-yuki-sohma
Summary: My first Yuki/Kyo fic. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

What is Love?

_Prologue_

I've never liked Akito. I don't think anyone has. But when he proclaimed that I was to be locked up after graduation, I don't think anyone in the world could understand the hatred I had for him. I knew that, if I didn't beat Yuki, that'd I'd be stuck I that cage room for the rest of my life…all I had to do was beat Yuki.

But I don't want to: he's always just wanted to be friends with me. I'd feel bad for beating him up. But also, he's the rat: I could never beat the rat, not with my curse as the cat. And really, I just don't want to hate him, I don't. I've heard him, sometimes, when I come close to Akito's quarters. He's always locked up a room, but it has no windows, and as I've heard, it's pretty much always dark, and bare. He doesn't seem as bad as some people think: he's not selfish, he's not perfect….I don't know why people always want to think he is…


	2. Chapter 1:it's not your fault

Chapter one: It's not your fault…

I've always hated Yuki. I keep telling everyone that it's not at all possible for me to like him: he's the rat! The entire reason any of was cursed in the first place, the reason I'm an outsider! And he's always so aloof, like he doesn't have a care in the world: it pisses me off!

"Kyo-kun!"

It's Tohru…I wonder what she wants now…she sounds worried, so I open the door.

"What?" I snap, which causes her to become flustered

"Ah, I'm sorry: is this a bad time? I-I mean, I c-could just ask Shigure-s-"

"Forget it: what do you want?" I reply, making sure not to let my anger slip out again. She twists her fingers nervously.

"Um, this may seem like a stupid question to ask you, b-but" she sighs "have you seen Yuki-kun?"

I'm slightly surprised, but I grunt.

"Why the hell should I know where that damn rat goes?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'll go ask someone else: sorry!"

I sigh, but shut the door in her face. I don't feel in the mood for her hypersensitivity today. IT's been raining for days, and I've been too exhausted to even go to school. But, for some unknown reason, I feel fear creeping into my mind. So, Yuki is missing? What the hell is that all about? I mean, sure, he'd gone out plenty of times for extended periods of time, but…this time something must've happened, because Tohru has never worried about it before…

I let my eyes shift toward the window, and I see someone emerging from the woods. It's not Yuki, unless he had some strange notion to wear a hat and…mask?

Without thinking, I fling open the window to get a better look, but the rain still obscures my vision. Once again, without thinking, I jump onto the windowsill and down towards the ground. I have to use all my strength just to catch up with the guy. When I do, I grab his shoulder, and he turns around. It was definitely not Yuki: this guy's eyes were black, and filled with a strange anger.

"Get your hands off me!" he growled in a muffled voice, and I recognize it, but can't put a face to it. "Or I'll hurt you like I did him!"

This guy scares me, and he's holding out a knife, so I back up. He runs off, his feet splashing loudly in the puddles that covered most of the lawn. Shaking, I run a hand through my wet hair and turn to walk back into the house. But…something held me back. Who is this other guy the eerily familiar man was talking about? Something in my mind tells me to check it out…Mustering the last of my energy; I walk off towards the woods. I look around me, searching for something, I don't know…

When I'm near to what I know is Yuki's "secret base", I finally spot something: Or rather, someone, lying face down on the ground. I ran over when I notice something that makes my heart nearly stop beating: a mop of grey hair.


	3. Chapter 2: i said no

Chapter Two: I said no

I kneel down quickly, tipping up the face of the fallen boy. It had to be Yuki; there was no doubt in my mind.

"Shit…" I cursed quietly, and flip him over so I can find the cause of the problem. My mind is screaming at me for my caring, but I block it out. I gasp when I see a stain on his shirt, down by his stomach. I gulp down the bile that has risen in my throat as I lift up his shirt. To my horror, I see a deep and heavily;y bleeding wound, about two inches in length. I quickly grab his shirt and rip it to pieces, tying the longest around his middle in a half-ass attempt at stopping the bleeding.

"Yuki….dammit, wake up!" I scream at him, and I check his pulse. It's going very fast, and his breathing begins to shorten. Cursing the rain, I attempt to pick him up. Although I know he's very light. I can't seem to pick him up. Scowling, I shake him, trying to get him to open his eyes. In a few seconds, I'm rewarded as I see two violet orbs staring into mine.

"Yuki!"

His eyes widen, and he surprises me by pushing me away. In his state, it shouldn't have moved me, but I was so shocked that I fall back a couple of feet.

I don't know why he's here, or why he was holding onto me like that. I pushed him away, because I don't want his help.

"Damn rat!" he recovers "why did you do that: I was only trying to help you!"

"Don't…need help…" damn my voice for being so hoarse! He growls and tries to make a move to help me, but I shove him away again.

"I said no: I'll be fine, I don't need your help"

He stares at me in disbelief as I begin to move back towards the house. But, try as I may, I can't make it more than ten feet before my feet drop out from underneath me and I crash to the ground. Kyo spears at my side with a 'told you so' look on his face. I frown as he grabs my arm and pulls it over his shoulder, heaving me up onto my feet.

"Damn rat: what were you thinking, trying to walk like that? You could've hurt yourself more"

"Why do you care?" I ask, confused in my mind, but I keep my voice sounding as angry as I can make it. Why does he care, anyways? I've gotten back every other time fine…

"Who did this to you?"

His change of topic catches me off guard, and I stumble against him.

"I-I have no idea" I say, although that's not true, and he notices my lie right away.

"You're lying: you know who that man was!"

"I do not!" I reply quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly. He turns me to face him, his gaze not hurtful but…worried

"Dammit, Yuki, just tell me who did it!"

"No I…I can't." I reply finally, my voice soft, and he stares at me in confusion.

"Wh-why not?"

"Just shut up!" I say, much louder than I meant to. He stares at me in wide-eyed surprise, but his only response is to slam me against a tree. Pain shoots up my back, but I try to keep it from my ace. His eyes…they look at me in a way that's confusing but aso…it's too much like Akito's. I can't stop a whimper from escaping my lips.

He's pissing me off with his cool attitude! But…was that a whimper? What the hell…?

"Hey, Yuki, what's-" he's staring at me, and I can tell that something about my expression must have scared him. I stare at him as my grip slackens and he falls into a whimpering ball.

"N-no…please, A-Akito-sama….I 'm s-sorry…"

What's he talking about Akito for? I kneel back beside him and, against my nature; I put a hand across his thin shoulders. He looks up and, seeing me, gasps

"I-what happened?"

"Nothing: you just fell…" I mutter: obviously he was unaware of his little freak-out. He stares at me, his eye's hooded and dark, before his head fell onto my shoulder. I look down to see that his eyes have closed: he must've passed out. Sighing, I pick him up and head back towards the house, fully aware at the scene the sight of me carrying Yuki was going to create….


	4. Chapter 3: Please Tell me

Chapter 3: Please tell me…

I have to stop again, because Yuki's getting heavy, and because I think he's about to wake up again. I set him down gingerly, and check him over again. His breathing has gotten shakier, causing his entire body to tremble in a frightful way. I shake him, trying to get him to wake back up, and I realize that the bandage is already soaking through. Biting my lip, I recommence shaking.

"Yuki…Yuki, come on, you've gotta wake up! Don't you dare die on me, you bastard!"

This last thought causes my fear to triple, but a soft sound distracts my worried thoughts.

"Ah...Kyo…"

I look down, and see Yuki staring at me through lidded eyes. I kneel down beside him and whisper

"Hey…you okay..?"

He shakes his head slowly, and coughs. I bit my lip harder when I see a little bit of blood on his lips.

"Kyo…it…hurts…."

I nod, and try to pick him up again, but he pushes me away weakly.

"I know it does, Yuki…we need to get you back to the house and call Hatori…"

"N-no…" he gasps out, and I stare at him in confusion.

"WH-what do you mean, 'no': we have to get you fixed up!"

"No…" Yuki repeats, coughing again "yo-you can't…he'll…he'll be mad…"

My confusion has doubled by now, but I can't ask him about it because right now my only goal is to get him home, because he seems to be fading, and there's no way I'm going to let him die on me. Gathering up the last of my strength and the frail boy in front of me, I begin walking quickly back to the house, despite his feeble protests.

"Look, I'm not going to let you…d-die…" the word caught in my throat, and he gave me a half-lidded stare, but then his eyes drooped shut again. I panicked again.

"Yuki! Dammit, YUKI!"

He didn't wake up even after my screams, so I pick up the pace to get home.

_Dammit…hold on, Yuki…_

I don't know what to think anymore. The dog already called Hatori, and I hope he comes soon. Something tells me that there's something behind this thing with Yuki: the fact that that one guy was familiar, and him whimpering about Akit-

Of course! Why didn't I notice it before?! Akito! That's who the masked guy had to be! But…why would he hurt Yuki? Yuki was always his favorite…it doesn't make sense, dammit!

I didn't feel like going to school today. Hatori said that it would be better if Yuki stayed here…gak, I can't even figure out why I worrying about HIM!? I mean...I hate him…he's that…that damn RAT!

Right?


End file.
